A Moment
by Charan-Amaya
Summary: A lovely spring day, then a disappearance, and Kaoru looks to where her beloved Kenshin lives to find answers to his disappearance. Why is he gone? No own RK


**A Moment**

_They lay there together, a simple day, a simple single day that was only for them. The season was spring, life and loved bloomed all around them. The grass once more green, the flowers waking from their hibernation, and of course the sun started to shine once more. This day was beyond perfection for the young lovers, the two laying underneath a tree together. It was as if nothing other than them laid there, in each other's arms as the gentle breeze cooled them, and the sun warmed them with caring rays of light. What could ruin this?_

_Shifting, Kaoru's hues turned up to look at Kenshin, a slight smile on her lips as she saw the sleeping male above her. A hand reached up to brush his bangs from his face, giggling only a little at how easily he slept. Though, careful not to disturb him she noted how peaceful he was, like a little baby snoozing after being fed. A large smile crossed her pink lips at the thought…_

_One lavender hue opened, gazing down at his love. Straightening his back against the tree, he picked up the girl a little to set the blue-eyed beauty into his arms, planting a soft, loving kiss to her lips. There was no words still as the two were there, in their own perfect little word where not a single thing made sense to anyone but them, yet who cared? It was their special secret. _

"…_Kenshin…"_

"_Yes Kaoru?"_

"…_This summer… Can we go off together? Someone far away, just the two of us?"_

"_Just the two of us? If that's what you wish, Kaoru, then we'll go away to some place. Where would you like to go, hm?" A red-brow quirked, curious to where she desired to go._

"…_Far away… like… the beach, to the ocean. A private little house all to ourselves with no one disturbing us, just weeks of the two of us together, Kenshin, that's all I want. Is that too much to ask? I just want time with you and only you."_

_A smile crossed the man's lips as he kept his gaze upon the lovely woman in his arms, a slight little chuckle escaping. "No, it is not too much to ask. We'll go to the beach, a private little house for the two of us. For as long as you want we'll be there with no one else, a private place all our own. Perfect?"_

"_Yes…" Sapphire hues fully opened a smile upon her lips as she gazed at the cloudless sky._

But that day never came from them, Kaoru had left Kenshin that night as he dropped her off at his house and she hadn't seen him since. She called his cell, his house, his friends, work, and school. No one had seen him. The worried maiden set up missing-person's posters, a picture, description, everything. No one had called her. The police couldn't find him, no one had seen him or heard from the man, and those who knew the couple were beyond worried. After the pair being together for two years, it was a surprise something like this would happen, Kenshin just getting up and leaving. The only suspect in this was foul play. Kaoru didn't want to believe that something like that could happen to Kenshin, he was a good man, people loved him all around, and he had no enemies! Who would want to kill her one and only? What kind of monster would take him away from her?!

Since this had happened, the girl fell into a depression, she wouldn't eat, she barely slept, and everything was about Kenshin and only him. Recently she had caught wind that he had a father that lived nearby, and an older brother. Figuring he might've gone home for an extended family visit, and perhaps just was so busy taking care of family he forgot to call… At least she hoped that was the case, but in the back of her mind there was a nagging doubt. It had been two months after all; summer barely started a week ago.

So that was where she was today, fifteen miles from home, having taken the bus. She had landed in the rich district of town, where the old mansions with the acres of land and the wonderful perfection of richness lay. Feeling out of place, Kaoru looking down at her faded jeans and lilac t-shirt she wore, feeling beyond out of place, as if she was invading a territory she wasn't supposed to enter. Almost like crossing enemy lines. With a shudder down her spine she stood up and moved a little, finally getting the resolve to open the gates.

With a sigh, she pressed the intercom button, wincing at the annoying ringing sound it produced, wondering how in hell rich people could stand such an annoying noise. Shaking her head at this, an elder male's voice came over; a slight slur to his speech, Kaoru wondered if that was on purpose or if he was a drinker.

"Oi, who is it? Isss… It someone here with my sake? Hm? So, who are you and what do ya want?" The voice asked, seeming to not really care who it was, just desperate for his booze.

"Um… Excuse me sir, my name is Kaoru and I'm here looking for Himura Kenshin's father and elder brother, I'm his… girlfriend. I'm really worried about him because I haven't seen him for awhile and I was hoping I could get help here…"

The voice paused for a moment. "Okay!" And the gates opened without a word, the wonderful metal not even creaking as it let her in.

Though she rushed for the front door, she couldn't help but take in the sights around her, the scenery was beyond breath-taking, with statues of pure marble, gardens of flowers in perfect bloom, a lovely lush green grass, trees, and even fountains! The girl was ecstatic at the sight, gaping in awe at everything around her; it was obviously beyond her comprehension about someone making enough money to actually afford all of this stuff, how could someone just spend so much money to make something so aesthetically wonderful?

As she got closer to the white mansion, there was nothing but amazement at the large, Greek-styled marble columns that supported the four story house. In complete and utter bewilderment she walked forward, almost completely forgetting Kenshin at this time. Who could believe someone actually LIVED here? How could that be? Being raised in such a palace of a house… Hell, it made her feel inadequate beyond all reason. How could Kenshin be in love with a girl like her? A poor girl from downtown that didn't have any money or the upbringing that he had? She didn't know about this before now and with it all being taken in…

Snapping out of these thoughts as she went up the stairs to the door, pressing the doorbell wondering if she was making a mistake coming here. What if Kenshin had left her for this place so he could find girls of his own class to be with? What if he was taking care of a sick relative and didn't want her to worry about him? What if? What if? The questions about him ran through her head, causing her so much distress.

Shaking her head side to side she snapped out of it, pressing the little musical playing thingie again just to see if someone would come. Yet right before the third time she opened it, a man opened the door. He looked to be in his late sixties, with barely any hair, wrinkles to make old worn leather jealous, and a tall disposition of someone who knew where all the bodies were buried and could convict you of anything with just a word or two. This man was dressed within a tux, a brow raised in curiosity, looking up and down Kaoru's outfit with pure distaste. After a moment, he stepped aside to hold the door open no word spoken as she stepped it. The door was quickly and silently shut before he disappeared somewhere, leaving Kaoru confused and lost.

It was beyond grand, chandeliers, gold and silver objects, ivory, and marble. She honestly couldn't take it all in as she looked around, just pure amazement! Because of her gawking she didn't notice the young made in front of her until a stern 'ahem' was sounded.

Kaoru's attention completely snapped to attention, she looked at the woman blinking, tilting her head slightly at the black-and-white French maid getup that seemed to be three sizes to small on the woman. Keeping her tongue to herself, the woman turned away and gestured to be followed, without a second thought she trailed behind, curious to where she was being led.

Honestly, the woman was AMAZED at how fast and quietly the maid walked, having trouble keeping up her. Climbing two staircases, going down seven long hallways, and finally landing themselves at a huge double-door foreboding looking entry way to some scary room, Kaoru was dropped off there, huffing and panting in exhaustion.

"The master will see you now, go in." Was all the woman said before quickly disappearing just as the butler had minutes ago, there was a curiosity to which they went off like that, but somehow she didn't want to know the answer to that question? A shudder ran down her spine. How disturbing this was to see and experience.

Carefully, she turned the silver handles of the door, being as careful as she could be, slowly pulling the ancient door towards her to open it. Though, the damn thing creaked loudly, of course obviously announcing her presence to everyone who was there, a wince passing through her delicate form at that exact thing. Boy this was just not her day to be alive, huh? With the embarrassment and confusion already fully showing pink on her cheeks, she didn't think this would make a good impression at all. She was meeting Kenshin's family for the first time after all! Oh she just wanted to fall over and die right then and there. Yet, she was amazed at when she saw a large man sitting there. He seemed to be in his twenties, at least by looks so the young woman assumed that was Kenshin's elder brother. But she was amazed that… unlike Kenshin he was giant! Even sitting down she could see the bulging muscles that covered the man's form, to say for short it was amazing.

Though, with some distaste she saw a sake bottle being downed by the individual whom seemed to not take notice of her as of yet, not that she minded. It was nice to be able to get her wits about her, at least for the minute. Slowly creeping in, the teenage girl walked to be about three feet beside the man's chair, looking at the long and un-kept raven hair the other had. It had the slight unruliness that Kenshin's crimson locks held; she could see how they were related by that, if nothing else.

Kaoru cleared her throat so she could be noticed by the man, her form bowing lowly as she then peeked up, looking at the one before her. A slight blush of embarrassment was obvious when a light 'hn' was taken as acknowledgement. The clink of a bottle of sake being set upon the table was good enough for her to know he was looking her over.

"Ah… So, you're his little girlfriend he's been keeping secret from us? No wonder, you're a pretty little thing. What a babe he got. And thankfully not a stuck-up like that Tomoe was, gah!" The large brutish man stood, and pulled the little form into his arms, hugging her tightly. "Ah~ A daughter-in-law finally! I'm surprised the lad could even get such a catch!" He let her go, a great smile on his lips as the disgruntled girl looked up, blue eyes amazed.

"…You're… Kenshin's father?"

"Yep. What, what did you think I was?" Chuckles. "Oh yes, looks can be deceiving little lass. So, what is your name anyways?"

"…Kaoru…"

"Alright then, Kaoru! I guess I shouldn't be surprised you're here. You're looking for Kenshin, right… Well… I think it'd be better if you met Aoshi first before I tell you anything. How does that sound?"

"Um… I guess….?" Being completely out of it with shock, the teen just didn't know what to do or say except to follow the man as he walked off. It was hard for someone like her with such short legs to follow the strides of the giant man! She was getting quite the workout today, obviously. Though; Kaoru wondered how in hell he looked so young and was Kenshin's father! He'd have to be in his fourties or fifties at least… At least that's what she thought. It made her realize how little about her love she knew…

There was silence because she was wrapped within her thoughts. She didn't notice the aimless ramblings of the elder male before there was a stop and she almost ran into him. Not that it wasn't difficult to do or anything. Another man appeared; he shared the height of the father. But of course, he also shared the lankiness that Kenshin possessed and that Hiko did not. The man's eyes were a piercing blue/green in hue, stony almost. It was a slight sharing to Hiko's green eyes, but besides that and the inky black hair, nothing much was similar.

"Kaoru, this is my other son Aoshi. He's not as frightening as he looks so don't worry. Aoshi, this is Kenshin's girlfriend, Kaoru. Isn't she a cutie?"

Aoshi just gazed upon her for a moment; which of course caused Kaoru to freak mentally, seeing that this guy was beyond creepy. He was just terrifying. It was as plain and simple as that, why bother saying more? Kaoru inched slightly away, quivering just a little within her shoes. Lucky for her the male soon turned away and Kaoru was let off scott-free without being interrogated.

Gulping slightly after a moment, she calmed down. And then Hiko spoke, "…Kenshin…" He seemed slightly saddened. "I'm sorry, but Kenshin is away for the time being. I doubt he'll be back for more than a few weeks. There's been an issue that… he has to deal with on his own." Hiko explained.

"…Why didn't he tell me about it?" The voice from Kaoru, unlike her usual tone, was soft, almost fearful. What happened? Was he in trouble? Did he need her help?

"Miss Kaoru." Aoshi interjected. "You, do not understand the severity of this situation. Even we are uncertain if he will return to us alive or in a coffin."

That was when Kaoru's heart broken.

* * *

**Charan-Amaya: **Okay, so this is for Hanyou-Hitokiri whom I have owed this to for at least a year, it seems. I'm serious, it's just horrible how long my depressed slump has been and now--now, finally I can post this and hurry up on this sequel. This is the first in a two-part, and I found this ending perfect. It leaves mystery, but, it does end it. So you can keep guessing forever and ever. 3 Yeah, enjoy that. I'm serious.


End file.
